La leyenda de Majora
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: El héroe del tiempo deja atrás todo lo que lo hizo un héroe para embarcarse en un nuevo viaje. Un viaje personal. Novelización de: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Clasificado T por futuras...necesidades?
1. Nueva despedida

SC/Atsuo: Hola gente misteriosa y desconocida o.o  
ES/Tatsuya: somos los hermanos Soul, o también conocidos como la descabellada mente del autor ¬w¬

SC: Bienvenidos! les presentamos nuestro primer fic...o más bien dicho novelización de algo ya existente

ES: bastante épica y bizarra por cierto o.o y pues, no sabemos cómo va a ir, pero daremos lo mejor!  
SC: Y muchas gracias a los que lean, y sobre todo a Zelliana, nuestra hermanita en FF! esto va por ti también!

ES: es un regalo! además de que queríamos darte algo que pudieras entender sin tener que sacrificarte mucho!  
SC: Y pues, sin más preámbulo  
ES: advertencia, todos los personajes les pertenecen a Nintendo...ya saben, esos tipos que viven con plomeros en las alcantarillas o.o

SC: También saludos a Ryuna! quien quería leer esta historia también!  
ES: *le da un golpe* acción!

* * *

Todo era silencio y tranquilidad para Link.

El joven de diez años, quien recientemente había vivido la aventura más grande de su vida, se encontraba solo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido los últimos dos años, aún estaban muy presentes en su mente.

Él provenía de una tribu conocida como Kokiri. La gente se caracterizaba por no crecer más allá de los diez años, al menos físicamente. Aunque el tiempo le hizo enterarse de que él en realidad no pertenecía a esta. Él era un hylian, la raza de personas más abundante en su mundo., y a la vez el salvador del mismo reino al que pertenecía, Hyrule.

Sus aventuras eran incontables, lo más relevante es que viajó en el tiempo siete años en el futuro para poder vencer al causante de la guerra que se estaba desatando en su reino, y que además era el escogido por las Diosas para portar uno de los fragmentos del poder dorado. La Trifuerza del Valor.

Y tras dos años de pruebas y arduas batallas, el rey de los Gerudos, Ganondorf, fue sellado en el mundo paralelo a este, conocido como el reino sagrado.

El reino volvía a estar en paz. Se supone que él debería estar tranquilo y continuar con una vida más normal en ese lugar, pero no.

En esos siete años de aventura, Link se hizo de muchos amigos y gente que él podía considerar como su familia.

Pero la persona que lo había acompañado desde el principio no se hallaba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el bosque Kokiri, donde esta pertenecía.

Navi. El hada guardián que se le había asignado al rubio, para acompañarlo el resto de su aventura.

Había desaparecido sin más. Claro, se había despedido, pero lo que el rubio no entendía era el porqué de su partida. No fue de regreso a su aldea de inicio, con el árbol Deku, guardián del bosque y de los Kokiris, como él se esperaba. Pasó el tiempo, Link se encargó de seguir su vida como un hylian que era, junto a sus amigos y a todos a quienes conoció en ese reino. Su Hogar.

Pero Navi no regresaba, Link no entendía la razón.

Se propuso a encontrarla, para él las cosas no podían quedarse así. Y tras pensamientos, y decisiones que le chico tuvo que tomar, se dirigió a visitar a la Princesa Zelda. Antes ya había informado a la rubia acerca de todos los incidentes, sucesos, puesto que ella también estuvo a su lado cuando realizó su misión. Era una muy gran amiga para él, al igual que Saria, su mejor amiga de la infancia. La oji azul comprendió al chico, y sintió que su destino, el destino de las diosas, era que Link tenía que dejar Hyrule, no estaba segura de a dónde iría, qué sucedería, ni el motivo exacto, mas daría todo su apoyo a Link.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Saria sobre esto, estoy segura de que ella puede ayudarte- fue el consejo que ella le dio.

Regresó al bosque Kokiri. Un lugar muy importante para él. Sus amigos continuaban en ese lugar. El chico tal vez ya no era un Kokiri realmente pero a los chicos del bosque nunca les importó eso. Todos lo recibieron con la mayor de las alegrías.

Quizá el chico estaba bastante preocupado por Navi, pero no podía, simplemente no podía negarse a compartir con sus amigos en ese lugar, y de paso a visitar al Árbol Deku. Ya no seguía vivo, había muerto tras el ataque de Ganondorf, cuando se dispuso a robar el tesoro de ese bosque: la esmeralda Kokiri.

Él era como un padre. Y a pesar de que ya no seguía allí Link aún podía sentir como su espíritu velaba en ese lugar. Algún día regresaría a la vida.

/

Link se encontraba en la entrada de los bosques perdidos. Era un lugar misterioso, nadie ha estado nunca seguro de los secretos que oculta ese místico lugar. Dicen que es un portal a muchos lugares, lugares que ni se ha pensado que existen. Había personas que se han perdido por mucho tiempo en él, incluso para siempre.

Afortunadamente, el oji azul conocía una minúscula senda de este lugar, una senda que le ayudará a encontrar a Saria.

El rubio iba de pasadizo en pasadizo mientras escuchaba cómo la melodía de su amiga resonaba armoniosamente por casi todo el lugar. Tras varios giros y vueltas el chico se topó con el jardín y la mansión abandonada.

Muchas criaturas revoloteaban y se paseaban por el lugar a medida que el chico se acercaba al sitio especial donde Saria siempre lo esperaba por las tardes.

-Link!- exclamó la peli verde deteniendo su melodía y abrazando a su amigo.

-Hola Saria- respondió el chico con el mismo afecto.

La chica miró curiosamente a la criatura que acompañaba al oji azul- Y ella, ¿La conoces cierto?  
-Eh? Ah, ella es Epona, la conocí fuera, un tiempo después de que partí hacia mi destino- respondió el chico señalando a la pequeña yegua con la cuál viajó durante sus aventuras. Ella era color Anaranjado, con melena, patas y cola que iban de negro a blanco.

-Es muy bonita- respondió mientras acariciaba a la criatura- Y cómo has estado? Te noto bastante cansado, y algo preocupado- La peliverde tenía sus sospechas bien claras.

Él no pudo dar otra cosa que un suspiro- Es una larga historia, así que mejor te acomodas para que te cuente un cuento- bromeó.

Cada palabra llegaba a la chica, siendo difícil de asimilar sin asombrarse, o sin reír en algunas ocasiones. Desde que salió del bosque, había combatido contra incontables bestias, viajado por todo el reino, incluso a través del tiempo. De hecho incluso se había encontrado con ella en el futuro, para su sorpresa. Las cosas habían pasado en mucho tiempo para ellos, pero en muy poco para él. Todo seguía fresco en su mente, como si hubiese pasado hace unas horas.

-Vaya, esa sí que es una historia…- exclamó ella aún algo confusa respecto a los viajes en el tiempo y todo lo que había sucedido en otra era sin su consciencia allí presente.

-Ya ves… aunque la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto- presentó una sonrisa bastante peculiar.  
-¿Reaccionar? ¡Mírate! Nos has salvado a todos y todavía tienes esa sonrisa de siempre!- rió la chica- yo no sabría que pensar si estuviese en tu lugar.

-¿No creo que sea una muy buena idea sabes?, aunque no te preocupes, de aquí a siete años más me volverás a ver y lo entenderás todo…por muy extraño que suene- rió él también.

-Diosas, siempre supe que eras diferente, pero esto me ha dejado anonadada- exclamó mirando al cielo mientras se recostaba en la hierba.

- Dímelo a mí, de hecho descubrí muchas cosas por allá afuera.

-Debió ser un muy bonito viaje.

-Sí, dejando a un lado toda la violencia y deberes, fue maravilloso.

Ella rió.

Silencio, pero del bueno. Aunque no duró demasiado.

-¿Link?

-¿Sí Saria?

- Te he notado algo diferente, algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- preguntó el chico sentándose.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, sé cuando estás así, además de que Navi no está contigo, asumo que es por eso.

-No sé cómo lo haces.

-Creo que, tienes que admitir que las mujeres somos más listas- respondió la peli verde con una sonrisa.

Soltó una breve risa- bueno, ya sabes, se trata sobre Navi.

-¿Se ha enojado contigo?- preguntó adoptando una postura algo más seria.

- No estoy seguro, tampoco sé si eso sea parte del problema- respondió mirando hacia lo profundo del bosque.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Link?

-Navi se ha ido, Saria. No sé a dónde, sólo se fue tras terminarse todo.

-…- la chica meditó por un momento- ¿No te ha dicho nada?  
-No lo hizo. De verdad me preocupa. ¿A dónde se podrá haber ido? No hay lugar seguro para mí.

-Puedo ayudarte a saber eso, sólo deja concentrarme un momento.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡Gracias Saria! No sabía que t-  
-Link, la concentración.

-Oh- exclamó el chico y guardó silencio.

El chico observaba cómo su amiga se concentraba. De Saria conocía lo de poder comunicarse a largas distancias y poder conectarse con el bosque y todo lo que este interconectaba en el reino, por algo era la Sabia del bosque, pero esto era nuevo para él.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico.

- Ya sé qué fue de ella.

-¿Qué fue…?

Saria permaneció silenciosa y apuntó hacia donde una enorme entrada se encontraba a la distancia.

-¿En alguna parte del bosque?

-No Link, esa es la zona prohibida del bosque. Sólo el árbol Deku sabe acerca de ella, no se nos tiene permitido entrar allí. Nadie sabe lo que oculta ese lugar. El árbol Deku dijo una vez que ese lugar es incluso más vasto que el propio reino.

- La zona prohibida…

-No puedo saber dónde se encuentra Navi, pero es seguro que ella se ha ido por allí…

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.

-¿Qué? Link, ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Es Navi Saria, no puedo dejar que se vaya sola. Por más que lo piense, ella no tiene nada que hacer en ese lugar.

- Sí, pero… no sabes lo que hay allá, podrías no poder volver.

-…Saria.

-No puedes al menos… ¿quedarte un tiempo más?

Era cierto. Link había desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Estaba destinado a cumplir con el destino de salvar a Hyrule. Este era un viaje personal…

Saria lo comprendía, lo aceptaba, pero a pesar de eso, Link no podía evitar sentirse culpable por dejar atrás a sus amigos.

La vida en ese mundo no era eterna. ¿Qué pasaría si él moría? ¿Volvería a ver a sus amigos en otro lugar? Y de ser así, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría?

Y repentinamente toda su familia Kokiri se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡Link!- exclamaron todos.

-¡C-Chicos!- exclamó muy sorprendido.

-Link, ¡te vamos a extrañar mucho!

-¡Te estaremos esperando para cuando regreses!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Amigos…-sonrió el rubio con gran felicidad.

-Link... eres un rufián.

Todos se paralizaron.

-¡Mido!- exclamó Saria molesta al peli rojo quien poseía ese nombre.

-No me malinterpretes Saria- el chico cerró los ojos mientras la chica pareció calmarse en su totalidad- Link, sé que desde la última vez que estuviste aquí, cuando el árbol Deku murió, no nos llevábamos muy bien… recuerdo muy bien todo lo que ha pasado. Desde que te has ido, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Perdón por haber sido así todos estos años- terminó con un rubor de vergüenza el chico.

-¿¡MIDO!?- exclamó el resto (excepto Saria y Link) en completo asombro.

Link y Saria no hicieron más que presentar una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No me miren así! ¿Qué acaso creían que no puedo sentir nada?- exclamó avergonzado.

-De hecho sí- respondió uno de ellos.

-¡Cállate Fado!- gritó entre molesto y divertido.

-Está bien Mido-respondió Link tranquilamente-

-…qu-qué?- el peli rojo se sorprendió.

-Que todo está bien Mido, no hay rencores- afirmó el Rubio expresando su mirada de rivalidad, característica de ambos. Mido hizo lo mismo- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo… ¿por qué me has dicho Rufián?

-¿Rufián? ¡Pero si lo eres!

-¡Hey!

- ¿Cómo quieres que no te diga rufián? ¡Pensabas en irte sin despedirte de nosotros!

-Um…- Link no tenía una respuesta para eso.

-Es cierto, eres muy impulsivo Link- añadió Ly, una chica de cabello púrpura.

El oji azul miró a Saria como queriendo recibir ayuda.

-Lo siento Link, pero creo que esta vez el apoyo va para ellos- rió ella.

-¡Saria! Pero si yo-

-Nada de peros Link, te guste o no tendrás que quedarte unos días y prepararte antes de ser un aventurero otra vez.

-¡Pero!

-¡Nada de peros Link!- exclamó toda la familia unida.

El chico no pudo hacer nada más que dar un "¡GAH!" y estallar con una risa junto a todos los demás.

* * *

SC: prólogo listo!  
ES: esperemos les haya gustado! actualizaremos lo más pronto que podamos!  
SC: si tienen dudas, consejos, quejas, peticiones misteriosas, ya saben, usen esa cosita que se llama review ¬w¬  
ES: hasta otra! coman sus VEGETALES O-O


	2. Sólo o acompañado?

SC: Hola Gente ¬w¬ volvimos!  
ES: sip, quizá algo atrasados, ya nos conocen, pero al menos cumplimos, y en este caso, es otro capítulo de este maligno fic c:  
SC: Yup! y por cierto, el largo de los capítulos irá improvisando, no se preocupen, y quizá hasta gradualmente, queremos que quede completo, también la redacción y todos esos detalles misteriosos que no sé como se dicen ._.

ES: eso es porque eres un idiota ¬¬

Hilda: *le da un zape* tarado!  
ES: Oye!  
SC: yay! Hilda viniste! *u*

Hilda: Sí! soy un estreno, así que vine a...estrenarme! :D y molestar a tu hermano durante las presentaciones c:  
ES: *mirada de rencor*  
Hilda: pero bueno, queríamos agradecer mucho sus reviews, ya saben, a estos niños les motiva mucho recibirlos! junto con amenazas, y cosas hermosas  
SC: Shi! y daré gracias a Zelliana quien esta muy pendiente de los misterios de este fic y que nos halaga demasiado o.o tú eres la genialosa escribiendo! C: y más lista, lo sabemos ^^'

ES: Y a la malvada de nuestra Elsie, nuestra pequeña hija quien nos apoya siempre! y que a pesar de no manejarse tanto con Zelda lo está leyendo y nos alegó la falta de Zelda como protagonista xD somos malvados ¬w¬

Hilda: disfruten! Estos personajes y yo pertenecemos a Nintendo, así que ellos se quedan con derechos, y cosas varias.

* * *

De la soledad a la compañía, y luego de la compañía a la soledad. ¿Cómo podía suceder eso en tan poco tiempo?

Era la pregunta que se hacía Link de vez en cuando.

La zona prohibida de los bosques perdidos. Quién diría que nuestro héroe se hallaría explorando un lugar como ese. El silencio a veces podía llegar a ser un tanto perturbador para el rubio y su fiel compañera Epona. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar a Navi? Según Saria ese era un lugar desconocido, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de él. Podía tratarse de una pequeña arboleda, o de un mundo enorme, Link no lo sabía. Afortunadamente las criaturas hostiles y los peligros no eran característicos del lugar. Eso habría hecho las cosas más complicadas. Aunque… ya lo estaban.

-Esa Navi… cuando la encuentre me tendrá que dar una explicación, y más le vale que sea una decente- exclamó el chico para después presenciar cómo su voz lentamente caía con los segundos.

-Parece que estamos en un lugar tremendo Epona- dijo al darle un par de golpecitos a la yegua.

El chico dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso a continuar. Y como solía hacer en sus grandes aventuras, si de un gran lugar se trataba, avanzar derecho era una buena opción.

/

-Tatl… ¿a dónde vamos?, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea adentrarnos a este lugar solos…- se quejó una pequeña hada luminosa de color púrpura oscuro, con una leve aura roja y un par de alas.

-Tranquilo Tael, no pasa nada. Skull Kid dijo que quería divertirse un rato por estos bosques…-respondió la hermana de Tael, quien era la mayor y a diferencia de su hermano, ella era de un color amarillo pálido y un aura amarilla.

-¿Quiere divertirse? En estos bosques….? No veo qué podría ser divertido en un lugar como este- exclamó el chico hada resguardándose junto a su hermana.

-Ya sabes, Skull Kid y sus cosas, aunque… no sé si estoy loca, pero, ¿Notas que él está actuando un poco más extraño de lo usual?

-¿A qué te refieres hermana?

-Siento que se ha hecho más frío, y me atrevería a decir que algo más violento- señaló el hada bajando un poco sus alas, en señal de tristeza.

- Puede que sea cierto, se siente extraño.

Skull Kid era una criatura característica de los bosques de esos mundos. Las personas siempre señalan que una vez fueron niños, niños que al permanecer perdidos por mucho tiempo en el bosque adquieren otra apariencia, y personalidad en algunos casos. Sus pieles adquirían color negro, junto con ojos amarillos o anaranjados, sus labios también adquieren esos colores, y al igual que la raza Kokiri, esa apariencia permanece, a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Todo Skull Kid solía llevar ropas de color naranja y amarillo, similares a la de un espanta pájaros.

El Skull Kid que Tatl y Tael conocen, misteriosamente no posee un nombre, por eso es nombrado por lo que es. Lo único que lo diferencia físicamente del resto es el hecho de que porta una extraña máscara.

-Vamos, ¡apresúrense! Siento que alguien está cerca- exclamó el chico mencionado mientras avanzaba por delante de sus compañeras hadas.

-¡Sí Skull Kid!- exclamó Tatl expresando cercanía al chico y luego resumió en voz baja- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con esa máscara?

- No creo hermana, creo que se trata de que lo estamos conociendo mejor, o tal vez le pasó algo… - exclamó el chico pensando en alguna posibilidad.

-Puede que tengas razón hermano- la pequeña le sonrió.

-Sea lo que sea debemos averiguarlo, es nuestro amigo- aseguró el chico.

Luego hubo un leve silencio.

-¿Hermana? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere hacer Skull Kid?

-Dijo algo acerca de asustar a algún viajero.

-¿Asustar? ¡Eso es divertido! Sólo espero… que este viajero se lo tome bien, ya sabes, la última vez ese señor nos estuvo persiguiendo una eternidad.

-Sí, eso espero- rió Tatl, nerviosa por alguna razón.

Repentinamente Skull Kid se había detenido y les dio la cara a ambas hadas. Tenían que admitir, que esa máscara era muy bonita y aterradora a la vez.

-Muy bien, Tael, Tatl, llegó la hora de divertirnos- exclamó el chico con un aire de travesura, aunque su expresión se hallaba oculta tras la máscara.

-¡Sí! ¡Diversión!- gritó un Tael alegre.

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz!, no podremos hacerlo si nos escuchan!- respondió Skull Kid a lo que Tael cerró la boca.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer Skull Kid?- preguntó Tatl.

Skull Kid comenzó a explicarles cómo iba a funcionar el plan. Se trataba de un viajero junto a un caballo, el cual ambas tendrían que asustar escabulléndose, logrando así que el viajero callera de su caballo de la forma más cómica posible.

/

Tanto la oreja de Epona como la puntiaguda del chico hicieron un leve movimiento, como si se hubiese tratado de un ruido agudo, aunque ambos decidieron ignorar esa sensación.

¿Qué sería de los chicos y todo el reino de Hyrule? Estaba claro que no hace mucho había dejado el reino, pero algo en su espíritu le hacía pensar que su búsqueda iba a tomar más tiempo del que algunos podrían imaginarse.

¡Que Din te acompañe y te otorgue su poder!

¡Que Nayru vele por ti y te de sabiduría para actuar en esta aventura!  
¡Que Farore te cuide con su aliento de vida!

Eran algunas de las cosas que sus amigos le dijeron antes de marcharse. El chico se encontraba agradecido, puesto que iba a requerir de la ayuda de las Diosas para prevalecer.

-Creo que nos acercamos a otro lugar Epona…-preguntó en voz baja el chico mientras miraba el cielo y el horizonte para encontrar alguna señal.

-ahora…

-¡AAAH!

-q-AHHH!-

En menos de cinco segundos el chico cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

Se oyó una carcajada de una voz infantil- Bien hecho chicos, eso fue gracioso- exclamó un Skull Kid un tanto malicioso por dentro.

-¿Viste su cara?- exclamó Tael entre risas.  
-¡Sí! No se lo esperaba- rió Skull Kid.

Al igual que ambos, Tatl continuaba riéndose. En su mente se cruzó la idea de si el chico se había accidentado de a deberas, pero al darse cuenta de que respiraba y que no estaba sangrando, dejó de preocuparse por eso.

-Vamos a ver qué tiene de interesante- exclamó el chico a lo que sus compañeras guardaron silencio. La verdad es que no se encontraban acostumbradas a hurgar y robarle cosas a la gente.

Tras unos segundos el chico del bosque logró encontrar un objeto que llamó su atención.

Una ocarina.

-¡Oh! ¡Esa es una linda ocarina Skull Kid! ¿Me dejas tocarla?- preguntó Tael con curiosidad.

El chico espanta pájaros tocó el instrumento, lo cual le causaba gracia por el sonido que este emitía.

Tatl le dio una palmada a su hermano.

-¡Tonto! No debes tocarla, ¿Qué pasará si la rompes?

-Aw, ¡Pero hermana! No pasa nada, quiero tocarla, ¡se ve divertido!

Mientras ambas hadas continuaban argumentando y Skull Kid con la ocarina, el chico de cabellos rubios comenzó a recobrar su consciencia.

-"Ow… mi cabeza, qué rayos pas…"- se quejó mentalmente Link para luego detenerse y presenciar la escena frente a sus ojos. Se puso de pie y conservó una mirada seria hacia el grupo.

- Pero aunque te dejáramos, ni siquiera pod-estaba argumentando Tatl- ¡Hermana!- gritó Tael apuntando a espaldas de su hermana. Esta se dio vuelta y se impactó de ver al chico mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Por qué arman tanto esc…..AH!- exclamó Skull Kid dándose la vuelta y asustándose por el chico presente.

Escondió rápidamente la Ocarina, como queriendo decir: "¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada…"

Link analizaba la situación. Era un Skull Kid, con una curiosa máscara, no era nada grave. No era necesario que se pusiera violento, sólo hacía falta quitarle su Ocarina, esas criaturas solían ser bastante tímidas y miedosas.

Retrocedió un paso lentamente y se lanzó a taclear a la criatura.

-¡Muy lento!- El oji azul vio como ese Skull Kid se elevaba por los aires y aterrizaba sobre su compañera.

- ¿Qué?- el chico reaccionó velozmente- ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Epona!

Epona comenzó a moverse velozmente por el bosque, con Skull Kid, y las hadas. Link se encontraba aferrado a un costado y se arrastraba por el camino. Daban muchas vueltas, era como un laberinto, y Link estaba muy concentrado en aferrarse a Epona como para darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía.

Skull Kid hacía todo lo posible para que el chico callera y dejara de ir con ellos, pero su fuerza de voluntad era algo que no podía vencer así de fácil.

-¡Quítate de mí estúpido!

-¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

-¡Gah! Tatl haz algo! – exclamó su hermano.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga! Es como 20 veces más grande que yo!

Continuaba la lucha entre Link y Skull Kid. Ninguno de los dos cedía frente al otro. Skull Kid adquiría más y más rabia por no poder zafarse del chico. Llegó a un punto del bosque en donde las fronteras cambiaban de patrón.

Link se encontraba cansado y en una curva cerrada que tomó Epona, no pudo más y fue lanzado lejos.

-¡Perdedor! – gritó la criatura mientras se adentraba por un camino muy peculiar.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? De la nada aparecía un Skull Kid y este lo atacaba y se llevaba sus cosas. De una u otra forma, Link no se iba a rendir y con toda su energía se puso de pie, ignoró el dolor, y corrió hacia la senda que había tomado Epona y esa pandilla.

El oji azul no se estaba fijando, pero esa senda era más importante de lo que parecía. El chico tuvo que avanzar por varios lugares que ese bosque presentaba. Pero ese bosque era diferente. Las plantas, árboles, y vida eran muy distintos por esos lugares. Eran más grandes, o de otras características físicas. Eso ya no podía ser Hyrule. Incluso la sensación, la atmósfera era distinta.

La determinación de Link no le permitió percatarse de esto. El chico continuó adentrándose en el oscuro y desconocido lugar. Finalmente pudo navegar a través de un pasadizo muy similar a los que existían en los bosques perdidos.

Link era cuidadoso, pero el miedo de lo que podría pasar lo forzaba a ir más rápido. No tomó precauciones de lo que podría encontrarse al final.

Sin esperárselo, se topó con un precipicio. Intentó frenar, pero sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para hacerlo a tiempo. El tiempo pareció congelarse en cuanto el chico comenzó a caer.

Link dio un grito que no duró más de 5 segundos. Era literalmente un precipicio. Completamente oscuro, no se podía ver nada. Abrir o cerrar los ojos daba lo mismo. El oji azul no tenía otra opción más que dejarse caer y esperar que abajo se encontrara agua o alguna otra cosa.

Y… el chico no sabía si se trataba de su mente o algo real, porque sentía como espíritus, de varias formas, distintos rostros, colores y esencias se presentaban mientras caía. Todo era muy extraño.

Y repentinamente comenzó a deslizarse por enormes plantas que al parecer se encontraban allí.

-¡AH!- gritó el chico, cayendo finalmente sobre una flor muy peculiar. Su respiración y latidos eran muy acelerados.

-"¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? Nunca había visto una flor tan rara…". Pensó él mientras se estabilizaba un poco.

Era una habitación un tanto extraña. Tenía unas antorchas de una luz tenue, un pequeño charco, y era muy alta.

Miró al frente suyo y se topó con los ojos anaranjados de la máscara de ese Skull Kid. Estaba a punto de correr hacia él, pero una fuerte luz lo hizo detenerse.

Skull Kid estaba flotando. Los ojos de Link expresaron una gran impresión al percatarse de ello.

-¡¿Qué sucede con tu estúpido caballo?! No escuchó ni una palabra que le dije…- exclamó el chico espanta pájaros en un tono oscuro e infantil.

Link no veía a Epona en ninguna parte-¡Epona! ¡Qué has hecho con ella!- exclamó ignorando lo que dijo.

El niño sonrió, pero su máscara no dejaba que se viera- No hay razón por la cual montar una cosa como esa- pausó un momento, retomando con un tono frío- Por ello te he hecho un favor y me deshice de él- y terminó con una risa.

El rubio se encontraba impactado. Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿O sí?

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento.

-Aww… ¿por qué la cara larga?- respondió Skull Kid volviendo a retomar una voz infantil- Sólo pensé que podría divertirme contigo…

Link se hallaba sin palabras. Esto ya estaba pasando los límites. Ese no era un Skull Kid normal.

Skull Kid notó cómo el viajero tenía intenciones de desenfundar su espada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme así como soy ahora? ¡Tonto!

La luz se fue y Skull Kid comenzó a mover su máscara en un vaivén. El rubio no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.  
Sintió un horrible dolor que comenzó a invadir su cabeza, cada vez más fuerte, expandiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. Como si miles de descargas recorrían su cuerpo. El chico afirmó intensamente su cabeza, era algo imposible de soportar. Cerró los ojos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, todo era muy raro. El dolor ya se había ido…

Ahora era reemplazado por un eco. Este eco sonaba como matorrales, sonidos de hojas, para ser exacto.

Link no sabía si se había teletransportado, o si era su mente, un mundo desconocido. Era un vacío negro, y el eco se hacía más grande.

Y en un parpadeo se encontraba rodeado de pulpos terrestres, vestidos de hojas: Deku Scrubs.

Todos lo rodeaban. No lo estaban atacando, más bien todos decían las mismas palabras al unísono, pero eran palabras en una especie de lengua antigua. De una u otra forma, esas palabras, eran de rechazo. Las repetían sin cesar.

Link se hallaba confundido, no hizo más que correr, salir de allí.

Cuando ya se alejó de ellos un Deku Scrub aún más grande emergió de las tinieblas, corriendo tras el chico a mayor velocidad que él.

Link nunca miró hacia atrás, sólo siguió corriendo.

* * *

ES: qué pasará después? es un misterio...nadie lo sabe o.o  
Hilda: así que se quedarán con la intriga...  
SC: la cual será resuelta en el próximo capi...cierto? o tal vez no?...

Todos: nadie lo sabe o.o...

SC: comenten y dejen reviews...

ES: sigan sintonizando nuestro canal...

Hilda: cuídense y cuéntenle a sus amigos...

Todos: adios o.o *retrocediendo incógnitamente*


	3. Esto ya no es hogar

SC: hola gente que tal ¬w¬

ES: *Lo golpea* ya déjate de tantas formalidades niño

Hilda: *Golpea al malvado* y tú ya déjate de mal tratarlo!

SC: Yay, Hilda me defiende! *la abraza, y ella sonríe* (A/N: Sí señores... me estoy aprovechando ¬w¬)

ES: *hace distancia* Okey... Bueno señores, les traemos un nuevo episodio de esta serie que tiene muy bajos fondos! me atrevería a decir que ningunos xD

Hilda: por lo cual he tenido que financiarlos, y me lo tendrán que pagar más tarde c:  
ES: Espera que dem...oye desde cuándo tú!-

SC: Seremos sirvientes de la señorita *saludando educadamente*

Hilda: Eres muy dulce ^^

SC: Y para dejar de decir cosas random, agradecemos nuevamente su apoyo y reviews, ya saben que eso se aprecia mucho! además de que nos ayuda a improvisar y todo lo demás.

Hilda: Como siempre agradecemos mucho sus reviews:

Zelliana: siempre nos está apoyando mucho! es divertido tenerla como lectora, además de sus halagos y peticiones misteriosas. Y aunque no lo creas, sí, eres genialosa.  
Elsie: nuestra pequeña hija que también nos apoya mucho! y no te preocupes, de apoco todo te irá quedando más claro, junto con entender esas sospechas que tienes y también tus peticiones.

HinamiUH: Claro! esos son sus nombres, pero en la versión Europea del juego.

SC: como siempre, todo el contenido presente le pertenece a Nintendo...incluyendo a Hilda, aunque lo último podría cambiar muy pronto...

Hilda: ¿Qué cosa dices? *curiosa*

ES: Ni se crean que voy a rebajarme a ser un esclavo en episodios futuros ¬¬

SC: *le da un manotazo* ACCIÓN!

* * *

El dolor, esa sensación que nadie quería haber experimentado en ese momento, se había ido. Si bien la vida era bastante confusa en cuanto a sucesos cronológicamente ordenados y sensaciones y una naturaleza de causa consecuencia, en este caso no era igual. Tal vez… porque de Link estamos hablando.

Ya no existía dolor, y esa aura o sensación de estar en otra dimensión también se había desvanecido. Link continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo ya se hallaba quieto. ¿Qué estaba esperando ahí quieto sin ver nada?

Quizá algo no coincidía. Link era un chico muy valiente, pero también podía percibir las cosas. La verdad no lo pensó mucho, abrió sus ojos y observó hacia un charco junto a sus pies.

Cosa que no era normal en este caso.

-…¿hoh?- expresó Link en completa incredulidad.

Toda su naturaleza había cambiado. Literalmente.

Se había transformado en un Deku Scrub. Para quienes se preguntan….que probablemente sean bastantes, un Deku Scrub es una criatura pequeña, en estatura, con una piel similar a la madera, pero de un tono café anaranjado, con varias zonas oscuras. Sus ojos son grandes y de un amarillo anaranjado, junto con una boca similar a la de un pulpo. Es un enigma el de por qué al transformarse Link conservó su túnica (más bien los pantalones de esta) junto con el gorro verde puntiagudo que siempre solía llevar. Incluso su cabello rubio.

Skull Kid observaba la escena con malicia y diversión.

El oji azul se hallaba aterrado. Todo parecía ser desconocido para él. Se hallaba en un lugar desconocido, con otro cuerpo, y en una situación no muy favorable que digamos.

Link sólo pudo dar un grito. No sabía que pensar, tenía que desahogarse de algún modo. No era su estilo, pero vamos... que sufrir una reestructuración genética de todo su cuerpo sí que era perturbador.

El chico espanta pájaros estalló en risas por las reacciones de Link. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras levitaba y reía.

-Ese look que tienes sí que es bueno!- reía sin parar el chico- ¡Te quedarás aquí viéndote así para siempre!- gritó nuevamente mientras reía.

Una compuerta enorme se deslizó hacia arriba dejando ver un pasadizo de madera al cual Skull Kid se dirigía flotando.

Link se dio cuenta inmediatamente- ¡Hey! ¡Qué me has hecho! ¡Regresa aquí!- se dispuso a alcanzarlo.

-¡Osh! ¡Ya deja de seguirnos!- gritó Tatl molesta, atacando al chico en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer.

Link hacía el máximo esfuerzo por alcanzarlos. Lo habría logrado… de no ser por Tatl… que también hacía su mejor esfuerzo por retenerlo lo suficiente.

-¡Qué les pasa a ustedes!-gritaba Link tratando de eludir al hada.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de seguirnos! ¡Vete de aquí!- replicó Tatl impidiendo el paso del chico. Por alguna razón su mente se perturbó un poco con sus últimas palabras.

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Quiero mi caballo y mi ocarina de vuelta!

-¡Que no!

Skull Kid y Tael por otra parte continuaban adentrándose por el pasadizo. Tael juraba que su hermana iba junto a él.

-Hermana apresúrate o vamos a… ¿hermana?- hablaba consigo mismo el chico hada al percatarse de que ella no lo estaba siguiendo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para comprobar que su hermana se encontraba atacando al forastero.

El pequeño se espantó al percatar que la puerta comenzaba a agitarse.

-¡Hermana!- gritó para llamar su atención…pero era tarde. La compuerta ya se había cerrado.

-¡Hermana!- Tael se desesperaba rápidamente- ¡Skull Kid! Tatl se qued-

-¡Vámonos! ¡Ya nos alcanzará después!

-¡Pero!  
-¡DIJE VAMOS!- gritó el niño espantapájaros en un tono que Tael nunca había escuchado antes.

/  
Tatl se congeló. Tras escuchar el llamado de su hermano seguido de otro ruido muy familiar ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

Se había quedado atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡HEY! Skull Kid! Espérenme… ¡Sigo aquí!- gritó bastante desesperada-… Tael, ¡no pueden irse sin mí!

-…¡Tael!

Sus halas se movían en vaivén frenéticamente mientras esperaba una respuesta que le diera esperanzas. Esperanzas de que su hermano y su "amigo" siguieran allí y que no la habían abandonado.

Pero ninguna respuesta se sintió del otro lado.

La pequeña hada comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta en un intento de poder activarla y regresar con ellos. Sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, era demasiado pequeña. Ella sabía que no podría abrirla por su cuenta…estaba desesperada.

Siguió dándole golpes hasta que comenzó a sentir dolor.

No pasaba nada.

Sus alas comenzaron a decaer lentamente en señal de tristeza, incluso cierto grado de depresión.

Deku Link (sí, será una forma de llamarlo desde ahora) observaba todo desde el lugar donde la chica hada lo había tumbado en el piso. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Era cierto que se trataba de una situación límite, y tenía derecho a estar enojado y algo frenético…pero ese no era su estilo. De alguna forma tendría que salir de esa situación y el primer paso que debía tomar para ello era calmarse.

¿Quiénes eran esas hadas y ese Skull Kid? Las hadas… tal vez estaban confundidas. Si a un hada se le asigna un dueño, usualmente lo sigue siempre, incluso si no es una persona de un corazón muy noble que digamos. Aunque existía el caso de Hadas independientes, que escogían ellas mismas a sus compañeros, siempre fijándose en sus corazones.

Pero lo que tenía la mente de Deku Link ocupada era esa máscara. Su reciente transformación se debía a esta.

En sus pasadas aventuras nunca se había topado con un artefacto que fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Habría continuado con sus preguntas internas, pero le pareció importante adaptarse a su nueva apariencia... al menos hasta que pudiese regresar a la normalidad.

Era mucho más pequeño, de extremidades más cortas. Su piel se sentía más áspera, quizá más resistente para ciertas cosas, pero algo le decía que no debía acercarse al fuego, menos a las antorchas presentes en la habitación.

Moverse también iría a ser más difícil, sus piernas eran más cortas.

Era mucha información, se estaba cansando de pensar y esperar tanto, tenía que hacer algo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba…-(¿cómo se supone que voy a comer con esta boca?) –se preguntaba en voz baja señalando una especie de trompa que era su nueva boca.

-ugh…se siente como si tuviese algo cubriendo mi rostro…es una rara sensación.

-¡Tú!

-Qu…¡AH!- Tatl lo sorprendió con otro repentino golpe.

-¡Para qué fue eso!- frotó su frente para aliviar el dolor

-Si no hubiese estado ocupada contigo…¡no me habría separado de mi hermano!

-(así que son hermanos)… que ra… ¡pues tú tienes la culpa! Pudiste haberte ido y ya.

-¡Si me hubiese ido nos estarías persiguiendo aún!

-Como no…¡se han llevado a Epona! Y me han convertido en, en… esto!

-¡Ese no es el punto tonto!

-¡Es sentido común!- gritó Link comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Tatl, que tenía mucha menos paciencia, ya aceleraba para embestirlo.

-Ow, ow ow! Eres muy violenta, ¡detente!- el rubio agitó sus brazos en un intento de alejarla un poco- no sé cómo se me pasó por la cabeza que podías ser Navi…

Su tono bajo al recordar a su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Navi?- La pequeña hada amarilla retrocedió.

-¡Es mi mejor amiga! Es la más linda y dulce hada que existe- sonrió al recordarla- ¡Exactamente lo opuesto a ti!- frunció enseño hacia Tatl.

- Bueno, cada uno es como puede, ¿no?- replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al parecer…- Deku Link se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Y no me compares con ella, soy única- se elevó un poco con orgullo-Soy Tatl, no lo olvides.

-¿Tatl?- preguntó él para sí mismo.

/

Link… digo, Deku Link's POV

Esto estaba resultando bastante extraño.

Así que… Tatl, ¿eh?  
De seguro que no se parece a Navi. Ella y esa otra hada oscura eran hermanas. Bien, vamos entendiendo mejor, pero quién podrá ser ese Skull Kid…

-¡Hey!- la escuché gritar repentinamente y me gire a ella- bueno…no te quedes ahí sentado chico Deku, ¡haz algo!

-Oye, tengo nombre, y es Link- respondí algo molesto por el hecho de que me llamara Deku, aunque supongo que no estoy en condiciones de quejarme…

-BUENO Link… ¡abre esa puerta!

-Si la abro… ¿me llevarás hasta donde Skull Kid?- pregunté con un tono serio, a ver si me hacía caso.

-¡EH!- se sobre saltó un poco. Parecía algo rara, se puso a pensarlo.

-Está bien- respondió seria. Al parecer los "métodos" de convencimiento no serían necesarios.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi nuevo cuerpo continuaba sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero ya me acostumbraré. Era raro, se trataba de una puerta corrediza, usualmente se tienen que levantar un poco para que se abran, y ese Skull Kid no hizo nada para que esta se moviera. Esa máscara sí que era sospechosa.

A pesar de ser pequeño pude abrirla. Comencé a recorrer el largo pasillo, estaba en tan buen estado que parecía tratarse de un lugar completamente diferente a un bosque, con otro propósito.

Tatl se había quedado callada, me esperaba regaños y hasta golpes. La miré por un instante, y estaba tan concentrada que ni se percató de que la observé por casi un minuto.

No me gustaba el silencio, así que decidí preguntarle algo-Hey Tatl.

-(Tael… me pregunto si podrá estar bien sin mí)…¿Ah?

-¿Quién eres tú exactamente?- pregunté lo que se me vino a la mente.

-… no siento ganas de responder mucho…-respondió algo ida, parecía preocupada.

-…- Al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Seguimos avanzando y a los diez segundos pude notar una luz que emanaba del final. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr hacia ella.

Era otra habitación, qué sorpresa…

-¡Hey hey espérame!- Exclamó Tatl volando hasta mi- ¡no me dejes atrás!

La miré extrañado. No sé por qué pero no sentía la necesidad de decir nada en ese momento.

Ella habló viendo que yo no tenía pensado el hacerlo.

-Así que, um… lo que- pausó por un momento- lo que sucedió allá atrás, me… me disculpo, lo siento- terminó diciendo, para mi sorpresa.

¿Se disculpó? No era una disculpa tan elaborada, pero sonaba sincera. Saria me había dicho una vez que las hadas no eran malas, sin excepción, sólo que a veces sus acompañantes no las trataban muy bien. Quizá este era un caso.

-Así que…¡llévame contigo!- me dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-(primero enojada, luego seria, luego triste, luego decidida, qué bi…tetrapolar? No lo sé…hehehe) ¿Llevarte conmigo?

-¡S-Sí!- tartamudeó un poco- quieres saber a dónde se escapó ese Skull Kid, ¿no es así?- no me esperaba eso… pero le di una mirada que decía que sí.

-Bueno… me acaba de surgir una idea de a dónde se pudo haber dirigido.

-¿Pudo dirigirse?- cuestioné, remarcando el 'pudo', algo desconfiado.

-¡No te molestes en los detalles!

-(Bueno, creo que ya se le pasó su "depresión") Bueno, bueno, pero no te me alteres- le sonreí.

Tatl no parecía ser mala. Todo debía tener una explicación.

/

Autor POV

El chico Deku y su nueva compañera de viaje resumieron el camino. Tomando atención al lugar, era otra simple habitación, sólo que esta tenía un pozo y la puerta que llevaba al otro lado estaba en lo alto de una plataforma.

Link vio que había más de esas flores raras como la anterior, pero decidió ignorarlas e intentar escalar el muro que lo llevaría más adelante. A pesar de tener una piel algo rugosa, Deku Link no fue capaz de escalar esa pared. Lo intentó de muchas formas, pero en todas se cansó y calló.

-Ah…es inútil, no funciona- exclamó mientras jadeaba.

Tatl comenzó a meditar y se dirigió a una de esas flores, si mal no lo recordaba…

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Esta flor, tú ahora eres un Deku.

Link no entendía a lo que se refería- Sí…soy un Deku- admitió algo amurrado- ¿pero y eso?

-He visto como muchos Dekus usan esta flor para desplazarse.

-¿Desplazarse? ¡Suena bien! ¿Pero cómo se usa?

Tatl recordó las cosas que esas criaturas hacían- bueno, lo primero, intenta girar.

-¿Girar?

-¡Sí! Como si fueses un trompo- decía ella algo impaciente.

-…Okey- respondió Deku Link sonando poco convencido de la idea.

Se colocó en posición, con ambos brazos hacia un lado para el impulso, levantó una de sus "patas" e inició. Se llevó una sorpresa ya que le fue muy fácil y además de eso permaneció girando algo más de tiempo.

-¡Wow!

-¡Así que también puedes hacerlo!- exclamó convencida la pequeña.

Link le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

-Muy bien… ahora haz lo mismo en el centro de esa flor- ella sonó un tanto….bastante impaciente.

Link continuaba extrañado de las cosas que le estaba pidiendo, pero de todas formas accedió- Bueno… ¿oye te pasa algo?- sintió que ese tono suyo era otro.

-¡Link apresúrate! No me gusta este lugar…- ahora sonaba enojada.

Link se asustó por la reacción, cruzando los brazos mientras retrocedía. ¡Ok!

Ya en una flor (la que se ubicaba más alto por cierto) comenzó a girar, y la flor se lo tragó.

-¡Qué rayos!

Tatl flotó hacia la flor- ¿estás allí abajo?

-Uh… ¡Sí!, ¡aquí todo brilla y hay unas semillas!- exclamó por debajo observando las semillas curiosamente- ¿Cómo salgo?  
Oscuras ideas se pasaron por la mente de la chica.

-No se puede salir- replicó con seriedad, muerta de la risa por dentro.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?

-¡No se puede! Que afortunado- rió maliciosamente ella.

-¡TATL!- Link estaba enojado. Aparentemente.

-¡Así que nos vemos!- dijo fingiendo irse pero permaneció allí.

-¡Oye no puedes dejarme aquí!- exclamó frenéticamente buscando una salida.

-Claro que sí- respondió feliz.

Él se detuvo- claro…y tú eres muy CAPAZ de abrir la puerta al otro lado de la sala, ¿verdad?- exclamó sarcásticamente.

-Demonios…- la broma ya se terminó.

-¡HA!- exclamó él victorioso. Y ahora, enserio, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

-Toma una semilla, una en cada mano, y gira nuevamente- respondió tras perder el interés.

-De acuerdo… (¡Por qué todo en este lugar tiene que ser tan extraño!)- respondió pensado.

Luego de hacer todo lo que su "instructora" le decía, sorprendentemente el chico salió.

Subió varios metros en el aire y las semillas que tomó se transformaron en algo así como flores helicóptero (O Floricópteros si les parece) Link instintivamente los inclinó y comenzó a avanzar, aterrizando exitosamente en la zona más elevada.

-¡Eso fue divertido!

-¡Lo lograste!- exclamó ella impresionada.

Deku Link la miró "rencorosamente" y recibió un '¿Qué?' de respuesta.

-Nada- sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

(ahora que lo pienso… sonreír con una "trompa" creo que es imposible xD y como no tengo la capacidad mental de dar razones o explicar…digamos que se podían notar sus expresiones, okey? xD)

Y ambos continuaron. El flujo de las conversaciones seguía siendo muy raro. Eran muy random y digamos que las circunstancias no ayudaban demasiado.

Después de unos cuantos avances "plataformeros", el chico Deku y la pequeña hada se encontraban frente a otra entrada con forma de tronco gigante.

-Esta debe ser una salida- exclamó el chico recordando como solía ser en los bosques perdidos.

El chico se dispuso a continuar, inconsciente de lo que le aguardaba tras ese portal. Su nueva compañera ya se le había adelantado. Link notó que se hallaba frente a un bulto junto al portal

-¡Ven a ver este árbol!- lo llamó ella sonando muy pensativa.

El rubio se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegó notó a lo que Tatl se refería. Era un árbol de dos ramas, pequeño. Por alguna razón tenía un rostro, un rostro triste y desolador.

-Es extraño…-pausó ella por un momento- pero la forma en la que te ves justo ahora se asemeja mucho a este árbol-retrocedió unos centímetros, percibiéndolo detenidamente- Se ve todo oscuro y deprimido…casi como si fuese a empezar a llorar en cualquier segundo… qué triste.

Link se quedó pensando lo que ella dijo. Al parecer no había nada más que decir, era muy extraño, algo muy lejano.

El chico Deku le hizo señas al hada, y así ambos continuaron adentrándose por el oscuro pasaje.

/

Link se hallaba agradecido de estar viajando con un hada nuevamente, puesto que ese oscuro pasadizo era iluminado por la luz natural de su compañera.

-Eres bastante útil Tatl- se burló él repentinamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas!

- Excepto abrir puertas- dijo él para luego reírse y salir perseguido por ella.

Gracias a toda esa persecución, ambos llegaron en poco tiempo al final del camino. Se encontraban ahora en una nueva habitación, que a Link se le hacía muy familiar.

-Un camino… ¿torcido?- exclamó él, sorprendido.

-Claro, ¿los conoces?- ella sonaba intrigada por su reacción- no son muy comunes.

-Sí… de donde yo vengo sólo me he topado con uno- dicho esto comenzó a caminar por él.

Básicamente se trataba de un corredor, con muros de piedra y musgo, una alfombra y antorchas. Se veía como si esa pequeña parte del universo hubiese sido tomada y estrujada como un paño. Tanto Link como Tatl se preguntaron si eso realmente era posible o si sólo se trataba de una ilusión.

Al caminar por la alfombra siempre se hallaban apegados a esta. Incluso la gravedad estaba retorcida.

Había una extraña sensación que los invadió a ambos. Tatl no la conocía, pero Link sí.

El tiempo.

/

-¡WOW!- exclamaron ambos terminando de pasar por ese lugar.

-Mi cabeza- Link parecía algo mareado.

-Siempre que paso por aquí todo termina dando vueltas.

Y el camino de atrás se selló con una puerta de acero.

-Que… ¡Hey!- a Link nunca le habían gustado esa clase de trampas.

-Tranquilo niño, se abrirá eventualmente.

Link POV

Ahora sí que no estábamos en Hyrule, ni en ese bosque.

Estabamos… ¿en unas alcantarillas?, o eso parecía. Pero estas eran diferentes. Había toda clase de engranajes y mecanismos, todos muy bien trabajados y hasta con un diseño único.

Parecía una vieja zona subterránea y algo abandonada. Incluso tenía telarañas y la naturaleza la había invadido levemente.

Noté que habían unas escaleras que rodeaban el mecanismo.

Tatl y yo decidimos avanzar.

Ya más arriba noté que estábamos en una enorme torre, y el mecanismo continuaba hacia arriba.

-Mira, ¡un órgano!, ¿cómo es que no me percaté antes de él?- exclamó Tatl asombrada, dirigiéndose a él.

Era masivo, muy grande.

-¡Vamos Tatl!, ¡me prometiste que teníamos que encontrar a Skull Kid!- le dije después de notar que no tenía pensado dejar de ver el instrumento.

-¡Tranquilo niño!, Skull Kid no debe de estar lejos- sonaba algo taimada.

Había un portón grande, y de él provenía luz. ¿Finalmente habíamos salido del bosque?

Subí las escaleras para entrar a él.

-Te has encontrado con un terrible destino,¿verdad?

* * *

ES: Y se termina el capítulo con una frase muy familiar.

SC: Se sentirá un tanto lento, pero creo que tenemos que narrar bien todo para que se haga más interesante y no tan fugas todo esto.

Hilda: eso lo aprendieron de su hermanita n-n

ES: han visto a Link? no lo he visto últimamente...

SC: creo que nuestra hermanita lo ha secuestrado "temporalmente" hehehe

Hilda: muchas gracias por leer gente! recuerden dejar reviews! se aprecian mucho!

SC: como incógnitos, con sus cuentas, lo que sea! aunque con el hecho de que lean esto y nos sigan se agradece mucho C:  
ES: cuídense gente y... comenten! no sean Skull Kidosos!


End file.
